Trapped
by TonyZivaFan
Summary: Tony and Ziva are trapped in a warehouse surrounded by gunfire... what happens when their unresolved sexual tension also ignites?
1. Chapter 1

"**TRAPPED"**

**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva

**Rating:** M

**Chapter 1:**

"I'm not going to argue with you..."

"Aw, come on, you know you love it!"

Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David had run into each other in the NCIS parking lot and as they rode the elevator up to their office, Ziva was not in the mood for the playful banter they often shared. Well, at least not early on an already hot, humid morning prior to her first coffee – "iced coffee" she had decided. Once they reached their floor, she headed straight to her desk ignoring Tony's almost annoying persistence.

DiNozzo was always 'on'. He rarely skipped a beat and it drove her crazy yet at the same time she loved the relationship they had developed since she'd joined the NCIS team

4 months ago. When she had the chance she would tease him mercilessly and he didn't seem to mind. In fact, a glint would appear in his green eyes, a sparkle that would cause her voice to hitch ever so slightly at the back of her throat. She hid it carefully, not wanting him to know exactly how he affected her. Truth be known, to her, the banter was almost like a pent up sexual foreplay without the end gratification. One that would never be explored as it was against the rules. What was it, rule number 12? Or was it 13?

Her reverie was broken by Agent Gibbs, who had walked in holding his ever present coffee and barking orders that made her jump.

"We've found them. I want you, DiNozzo and McGee to get down there ASAP."

He threw an address at Tony who was already on his feet. It was the address of an abandoned warehouse where a supposed supply of smuggled cocaine had been stashed. A large supply. A young marine, Lt. James Wilson, had been held in custody over the missing shipment, and Gibbs had finally broken him. He had been at it since 3am that morning. Two other marines were also involved, and had been missing for close to 5 days. According to Wilson they had been waiting for the buyer to arrive and trade them cash for the shipment they had managed to find during a routine inspection. Who had originally smuggled the cocaine was unknown, and why it ended up at their base was also a mystery. All the 3 naïve marines knew was if they could somehow quietly offload it then no-one would be any the wiser, and they would become 3 very wealthy individuals. Now two of them had gone into hiding, and Gibbs had used the strategy that he would do what he could to help them sort things out if it was revealed where they were. He just needed an address.

And now he had one.

………………………………

Tony insisted on driving as Ziva had proved on more than one occasion that she had pretty much obtained her drivers licence from a cornflakes box. He wanted to get there in one piece. Of course this didn't stop Ziva from trying to goad him into taking 'a left turn here, a right turn there' in an attempt to get there faster.

"I'm doing the driving so how about you keep your mouth shut, OK!"

"Why, and miss out on tormenting you? Tony, you drive like a little old man!"

"Little old lady, Zeevah".

"Little old what? That's just sexist North American…"

"Tony! Watch out!" McGee cut her off. "You just missed that SUV!"

With that both Tony and Ziva quietened down and Tony began to yet again concentrate on the road, while Ziva felt her heart race at the prospect of narrowly escaping an accident.

Before long, they were approaching a part of town that was fairly deserted with the exception of a few junk yards, and several old, unused warehouses slated for demolition. A sign indicated a new development of warehouse style condominiums was soon to begin construction.

They approached the area with caution and Tony stopped the car by the nearby 'For Sale' sign. McGee stayed near the vehicle to keep a constant vigil on the area as Tony and Ziva proceeded to enter the warehouse. Gibbs had already called to let them know he was on his way.

Upon entering, they were both met with darkness and the unmistakable heaviness of thick, humid stale air. The place was huge, hallways and doors seemingly going on forever. Ziva felt a rush, she was close behind Tony who was pressing slowly along the first wall, gun in hand. She brushed close to him and all that could be heard was their labored breathing in the stuffy, heavy air.

Tony turned to look at Ziva who nodded in the direction of the first door. A droplet of perspiration ran down her back. He nodded back to her and they slowly entered the room, both adjusting their eyes to the ever present darkness.

Nothing.

Tony was painfully aware of Ziva behind him and it made the air even thicker with tension. He had been drawn to her the moment they met, but aware of the Gibbs Rule, he found himself teasing her and joking with her as an outlet for his pent up frustration. He imagined what she would be like. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. Since she had joined the team he had found himself less interested in his usual dates and more interested in what made her tick. She was different to any woman he had ever known and the more he thought about it the more he wanted her. But he wasn't sure if he just 'wanted' her, or 'wanted more' from her. He was not used to feeling conflicted. It was usually so easy for him when it came to women. And he usually always got what he wanted. Perhaps what bothered him the most was that she did not seem at all affected by him.

As she brushed up against his back ever so softly, he could hear her breathing, smell her scent. He wanted to turn around and kiss her. Push her up against the wall and feel her, all of her. He was becoming incredibly aroused at the thought and was thankful for the darkness of the room. He felt that familiar ache in his groin and his jeans were becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Great, DiNozzo", he thought. "Just great".

Ziva was conscious of just how close she was standing to Tony. In truth she couldn't help it. She had the chance to be close and she took it. She could feel the heat emanating from his body and it made her senses tingle. The danger of the situation coupled with her sexual tension was palpable.

It was at this point a gunshot erupted from somewhere in the warehouse and it was immediately followed by another, then another. There were definitely more than 2 marines in that building. As the gunfire got closer Tony instinctively grabbed Ziva by the hand and they turned to exit but were forced to turn and run deeper into the room as they saw the flash of a muzzle near the entrance. Tony tried to contact McGee, who's phone was immediately answered by Gibbs telling them to get the hell out of the warehouse as the 2 marines had already exited. A private battle between rival drug lords was currently taking place and explosives were reported to be seen strapped to the body of one of the dealers. Tony and Ziva had to get out of there before everything potentially blew.

The warehouse appeared to be a maze of rooms and tunnels, leading in every which direction, lit only by the rare shard of light cast from broken windows high up in the rafters. The further they ran, further into the maze did they become entrenched. The gunfire was now deafening and small explosions were erupting in the outer rooms. Debris and smoke were filtering through the rooms and as luck would have it Ziva spotted a partially opened trapdoor in the floor ahead of them. They fully opened the hatch and lowered themselves down into what seemed to be another room on a lower level of the warehouse, one not visible from the outside or on the plan given to them by Gibbs. Perhaps this was how the marines had exited undetected, it was worth a try.

The floor was scattered with splintered wooden boards, rusty pieces of wrought iron and from what they could make out with their very limited lighting, remnants of several broken up timber shipping crates. As Tony scanned the wreckage, he noticed a white powdery substance on the floor, not a lot of it but enough for him to determine that it was cocaine. The smuggled shipment had to have been housed in this hidden room.

Well, not any more it seemed.

The thunder from the upper floor was now deafening and small pieces of debris were falling from the roof above, a chunk of something bouncing off Tony's shoulder.

"Stop it for Gods sake!" Tony jumped. Right at this point a large piece of the roof fell in trapping them in a small corner of the room. Diffused light weakly filtered down on them from high above. Tony grabbed Ziva as they both moved to sit, looking around trying to assess what they should do next. Ziva tried her cell phone but there was no signal.

It was at this thought another loud explosion rocked the building. As other pieces of debris filtered down onto them Tony and Ziva became mesmerized by each other and were unable to move, transfixed. Either it was the situation, the fear, the energy or something else but they both kissed each other at the same time, with a burning intensity that made the explosions pale by comparison. He kissed her and tasted her and could only focus on her.

She kissed him and tasted him and wanted him to feel her too. His hands were entwined in her hair, pulling her closer to him. His tongue tangled with hers and she tightened her hold on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself up so she was straddling his lap. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her and it only further spurred her on.

It was quick.

It was fast, hard and frenzied. Tony unzipped her pants and she helped push them off her legs along with her panties. She had the zipper of his pants undone as she couldn't wait to feel him throbbing in her hand. He groaned when she grabbed him. Her hands were hot and he moaned into her mouth as they continued their assault on each other's bruised lips.

She pulled away to look at him, his eyes heavy with desire, sweat slowly dripping down his neck as he swallowed. She continued her manual assault on his penis, making it even harder and bigger than she could have ever imagined. She guided it to her opening which was wet and slick from want. He helped her and managed to touch her moist centre before she impaled herself on him. As she groaned in delight he brought his fingers up to his lips to taste her, licking them clean. As she began to ride him he brought his hands down to grasp onto her hips, pushing her harder and faster onto his painfully hard erection. As the explosions continued to reek havoc throughout the warehouse both of them were so totally lost in the sensations they were creating within each other that their moans and groans were wild and uninhibited. With every thrust Tony groaned louder and louder. Ziva was lost in the sensation as his large, hard penis thrust up into her time and time again, threatening to break her in two. It was such a painful ecstacy that she was already close to coming. He sensed this and reached down between them to rub her sensitive nub, as he too was nearing his own release.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Yes! She whimpered. "More, Tony, harder, please."

He couldn't hold back. He thrust up into her twice more before he felt her muscles tense up inside her and grab onto him like nothing he had felt before. It immediately brought on his own orgasm, as she continued to pulse around him, milking him of everything he had. Her head was thrown back in pleasure, her mouth open and her eyes closed. Tony gasped for air as they both calmed down. It was at this point they both dared to look each other in the eyes again. Their breathing labored, they realized the noise around them had all but stopped. No explosions. No gunfire. Only smoke and the occasional piece of falling debris.

They both shifted in the small space as they heard one very familiar voice shouting in the distance.

It was Gibbs and he was getting closer by the second.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"DiNozzo! David!" It's over. Wherever you are, you can come out now".

Ziva moved off Tony and they both dressed as quickly as possibly, all the while holding each others gaze. Ziva smoothed Tony's hair into place and attempted to somewhat straighten his shirt.

"We're down here boss," Tony yelled, keeping his eyes locked on Ziva's.

"Keep talking DiNozzo, we need to locate you amidst all this rubble. Either of you hurt?"

Ziva replied this time. "We're good Gibbs. We do appear to be trapped though".

Another few minutes and they heard Gibbs above them. Several rescue workers busied themselves clearing wreckage and before long they could see Tony and Ziva on the lower level. The trapdoor they used initially was now in sight and they moved to climb back up onto the main level, or what was left of it. Leading them out of the wreckage, Gibbs walked them over to the paramedics, insisting they be checked for any injuries.

Both Tony and Ziva were walking in a fog, still in shock from what had happened between them more than with their near brush with death. The explosions and gunfire were the result of a bitter battle between rival high-end drug dealers, all wanting a piece of the stash, which, rumor had it would be worth millions on the black market. All were now dead as a result. The 2 naïve marines had no idea who they were dealing with and had made it to safety as Tony and Ziva were pushed further into the warehouse. All evidence of the smuggled drugs had supposedly been moved or destroyed, and the tired, hungry marines were not talking.

At least the marines were safe, as were Tony and Ziva. So all in all not a bad outcome.

Tony and Ziva were not so sure about that.

_**4 days later…**_

No matter what he did or tried to say, Ziva would not give him the time of day. The banter, the jokes, the teasing – she was not interested in any of it. Tony wanted to talk to her, but she was not giving in. She came to work a little late to avoid running into him in the parking lot, she accepted all chances to work off-site, and all contact with Tony was business only.

Gibbs had noticed the difference and had wanted to know what DiNozzo had done to make her like this. He assumed it was something he had done, hell, this was DiNozzo after all. "You fix it" was all he had said to Tony.

The thing was, Tony didn't know how to fix it. He wanted her to know that he had wanted her for a long time, and that how it had happened in the warehouse was not what he had in mind. He was confused, he needed her to know how he really felt but even he didn't know how he really felt. All he knew was that he missed her, missed her teasing and missed seeing her smile. And he wanted to be with her again, only this time not in a musty warehouse surrounded by gunfire. He had absolutely no idea how to fix it, but he knew he had to at least keep trying.

The end of yet another day was looming, and Ziva had already left the building, or so he thought. He headed to elevator and as he pushed the down button, the door opened and he got in, the door closing behind him. It was then that he noticed Ziva was already in the elevator. She looked at him and immediately headed for the door but Tony wouldn't let her past him. He quickly jabbed the 'emergency' stop button.

They stood and stared at each other before Tony spoke up. "You're not getting away this time," he said. "We need to talk and you keep avoiding me".

"Tony…" she began.

"Me first" he stopped her. "I know what you probably think about me, but you've got it all wrong. Why do you think that happened in the first place? You can't deny it, there has been an attraction between us since day 1".

Ziva looked from Tony to the ground and back up again. She was beginning to feel on edge, trapped in yet another confined space with Tony DiNozzo. She found herself looking at his lips, subconsciously licking her own as she did so. Tony did not miss this and took a step closer to her. He could feel his breathing getting heavier and had to fight the urge to close the gap between them and kiss her.

"Why are you pushing me away?" his voice was low, husky.

"I-I'm not", she replied.

"You are".

"Not!"

"Are!"

They both stood face to face and before long the tension was broken as they both began to laugh. Really laugh. The absurdity of it all suddenly came crashing down around them. Tony took the one step closer and put his arms around her and they hugged as their laughing quietened down. Ziva rested her head on his chest and could smell his faint cologne, a scent that she now associated with Tony. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. His scent overwhelmed her already overloaded senses. She was addicted to a drug and that drug was Tony DiNozzo.

He was resting his head on her hair, all the while absently caressing her back with his hands. He too, felt the addiction. He lifted his head to look at her, and she met his gaze. The laughing had stopped. They were moving in closer, closer, until their lips were barely touching. He could feel her breath on his face and it only served to arouse him further.

"Aren't you going to kiss me…?" she barely whispered.

"If you want me to," his tongue darted out and he ran it feather soft along her top lip, then her bottom lip. She immediately pushed him up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him so hard he was certain his lips would either bruise or bleed. But who was he to not oblige?

Tony kissed her back with a passion built up from days of tension fueled by frustration and uncertainty. He fumbled with her bra, wishing desperately to see and feel her breasts. But Ziva stopped him.

"Tony, we're in an elevator – at work!"

"Ah, god, I can't wait. I need to be inside you again," he was sounding desperate but he didn't care. He had plenty of time to make it up to her and show her just how slow and sensual a lover he can be. And he planned on showing her many times.

That was all it took. Ziva thanked herself inwardly for wearing a skirt that day. Tony pushed it up past her hips and she pushed her panties down and kicked them off. Tony had his pants down and was pushing himself inside of her as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. God, he felt good, she thought. Right where he should be.

This time though they were mindful of being quiet, as they pushed against each other, using the wall for leverage. It wasn't long before both of them were close. Tony waited for Ziva first before he came deep inside of her, biting her shoulder as his release soared through his sensitized body. Before long their breathing slowed and as they looked at each other, disheveled and up against the wall in the NCIS elevator they both laughed again. It was like a relief, an outlet.

"Ziva we have to stop meeting like this", Tony smiled seductively while still somewhat breathless from their encounter.

It was then that the elevator lurched forward and began to move again.

"Oh, Crap!" Tony exclaimed. They quickly sorted themselves out, Tony grabbing Ziva's discarded underwear and stuffing them in his pocket. They had managed to straighten themselves out enough to be presentable as the doors opened.

"What the …?" A familiar voice stopped mid sentence.

It was their worst possible nightmare.

They were face to face with Gibbs.

**TBC…**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Hey boss", Tony greeted his superior.

"DiNozzo, David", Gibbs replied, nodding his head. "You enjoy your little adventure in the elevator?"

Ziva coughed. How could he possibly know?

"Well, you know boss, it was the only way I could get her alone."

Ziva gave Tony a look that would kill under different circumstances. "You both set this up?"

Gibbs smirked, "Works for me all the time. So, I take it you sorted out your differences?

"Definitely boss," was Tony's reply.

"Good. Now get out of here."

As they walked away from the elevator, Tony and Ziva were quiet. It wasn't long before Ziva broke the silence. "So let me get this straight, Gibbs knew you were going to trap me in that elevator?"

"Well ah -, he has suggested the elevator is a private place to talk, and he has been at me to talk to you..."

"Oh, and THAT was your version of talking, was it yes?

"Kind of... but THAT part wasn't planned, I swear. And Gibbs had no idea, really he didn't, I mean doesn't know about THAT part…" Tony was babbling. "Anyway it was just luck that you happened to be in the elevator..." He stopped babbling long enough to stop and look at her, really look at her, a tender vulnerability emanating from his eyes.

"I think we should talk – I mean, really just talk this time", Ziva suggested, warmed by the intensity of his gaze.

"OK", Tony let out the breath he was subconsciously holding. Relief washed over him. "So, your place or mine?"

"How about that pub over there." She smiled a half smile and raised an eyebrow as she pointed to the local bar over the road. He smiled back at her. They walked across the road in silence, quietly enjoying each other's company. It felt good.

Gibbs was watching them from the distance. He shook his head, smiling as he tossed his empty coffee cup into the nearby trash can. "Its time to change rule number 12", he mumbled.

He had to think for a minute… "Or was that 13?"

**END**


End file.
